No creía en la suerte
by Nanami Haruka desu
Summary: Un fanfic donde, no solo se expresa la historia de una pareja , aproximadamente 10 parejas mínimo, pienso hacerlo bastante largo, pero no se preocupen ya voy avanzada. Se desarrolla en una escuela, principalmente en la clase de "Desarrollo de pensamiento lógico", los lugares de cada personajes les darán pistas de las parejas. A los países se les llama por su nombre humano.
1. Chapter 1

No creía en la suerte

Capitulo 1: ¿¡Quien eres!?

La lluvia caía tan tristemente, que podría haber jurado ver a una diosa derramando aquellas espesas gotas de agua cuyo sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo entero a causa de mi amarga soledad. Todo comenzó un día común, la misma rutina de cada día, el ir a la escuela era lo único que en ese entonces me resultaba interesante, a causa de mis compañeros, el ver su comportamiento barbárico y su forma de hablar que era comparable a la de una bestia me hacía saber que yo era el único hombre civilizado en aquel humorístico pero aburrido lugar. Aun siendo esta, la mejor escuela de toda Inglaterra, donde cada estudiante provenía de las mejores familias o por el contrario se consideraba una de las mentes más brillantes de la era, ante mis ojos no eran más que criaturas maleducadas y con pésimos modales. Pues bien entre aquellos "estudiantes" se encontraba una joven becada, que no fue hasta hace unos días llamo mi atención, extrañamente desde el inicio de curso ella y yo compartimos las mismas clases a las mismas horas, acontecimiento que claramente no me importo, hasta aquel día donde se anunciaron las calificaciones del primer examen de Química avanzada donde inauditamente ella y yo obtuvimos el mismo y mejor puntaje de toda la escuela, lo interesante fue que ella no había asistido a la escuela durante 3 días consecutivos, donde vimos lo que se presentaría en el primer examen, ¿Tomo clases particulares?, me pregunte pero claramente la respuesta seria un rotundo "NO", ya que según sus documentos de inscripción su familia era de un nivel medio bajo, esto se debía a que su padre había fallecido como consecuencia de un gran incendio. Todo esto, y aun más de su vida estaban registrados en mi ordenador, pues yo era el presidente estudiantil y sabía todo con respecto a cada estudiante de la escuela. Me interese en lo sucedido así que por el tipo de persona que soy, "despreciable" como suelen llamarme, fui a preguntar directamente, y no aceptaría una respuesta que no me satisficiera. Acudí a donde tocaba la siguiente clase "Desarrollo del pensamiento lógico", fue entonces que me acerque a su asiento y fui directo al grano:

- ¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieras una puntuación tan alta en el primer examen de química si faltaste 3 días seguidos, además de no tener el suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien que te auxiliara para tu estudio?- Le pregunte mesuradamente pero lo que hizo ella me dejo desconcertado, me sonrió y dio:

-Me encontraba enferma por lo que no pude asistir, pedí algunos apuntes y junto con algunos libros de la biblioteca pude estudiar todo lo relacionado con el tema... – paro para tomar aire y continuo – Si realmente quieres saber algo de mí, la heroína, solo pregúntamelo – tomo desprevenidamente mi mano, la estrecho y dio – Soy Alfin F. Jones aunque puedes decirme Alfin – y sin soltar mi mano uso su mano libre para levantar su pulgar y sonrió tan puramente que por ese instante me sonroje e inmediatamente hice que me soltara, aun un poco desconcertado le respondí:

-¡N-no me t-toques! – me sonroje aun más, ¿cómo fue posible?, ante eso ella dijo:

-Dejare de tocarte si me dices tu nombre – Su voz era tan suave, pero a la vez era divertida y relajante.

-S-soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland – dije un poco mareado.

-Genial! Arthur... – Después empezó a mirar atentamente mi rostro, lo que hizo que este se tornara rojo como un tomate.

-¿Q-qué su-sucede? – le pregunte.

-Pues es que… - su mirada transmitía un aire de seguridad asombroso – tus... tus cejas son enormes! – concluyo.

En ese momento me fui de espaldas *¿Eso era todo?* pensé, pero entonces el profesor entro al aula, la clase comenzaría, así que me dirigí a mi asiento y me senté. Por ese instante desee no volver a acercarme a aquella chica tan peculiar, mas no me imaginaba lo que sucedería después.

-Antes de comenzar la clase – dio el profesor – asignare nuevos lugares, el método será… Suerte! – al escuchar esto pensé que era una tontería, la suerte no existía, solo había cuentas claras y probabilidades, la idea de la suerte a mi parecer era una idea solo usada por los indoctos, sin embargo el profesor de matemáticas siempre decidía de esta forma.

-Bien, los iré llamando, tomaran un papel de esta caja y después me darán el numero escrito en el papel ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí! – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Así, pasamos cada uno de los alumnos, mi número era el 1 por lo que prácticamente estaría en la primera fila, primer asiento, así como yo, todos sacaron su papel y los lugares terminaron así:

Se dividió al grupo en 4 filas de 6 asientos cada una, los que se sentaban adelante éramos, Francis Bonnefoy en la 2da fila, él personalmente no me agrada, Antonio Fernández Carriedo en la 3ra fila y Ludwig Beilschmidt en la cuarta, detrás de este ultimo estaba Felicitá Vargas, después Kiku Honda y Heracles Karpusi y casi al final Ivan Braginski y María López. Atrás de Antonio estaba Libertá Vargas, después Berwald Oxenstierna y Tina Vainamoinen y casi al final un chico algo raro, nadie sabía su nombre, aunque escuche a muchos decirle Noru y atrás de el otro chico misterioso, Dinam. Atrás de Francis Bonnefoy esta Matthy Williams (dicen que es la hermana de Alfin F. jones), después Roderichy Edelstein y Gilbert Beilschmidt (hermano de Ludwig) y casi al final Natalia Arlovskaya y Wang Yao. En el tercer asiento de la primera fila se sentaría Lim Woo Yong seguida de Im Young Soo, y los dos últimos lugar de esta misma fila los ocupaban Sadiq Annan y Vash Zwingli respectivamente. Finalmente, no! Desgraciadamente la "suerte" en la que yo no creía me castigo sentando atrás de mi a Alfred F. jones quien seguramente haría mis días más agitados habrá que ver qué sucede…


	2. Capitulo 2: Esperar lo inesperado

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero os este gustando ^^ y wueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic :D. Espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic, esperen el 3er cap. Creo que lo subiré mañana o pasado mañana.**

**Aquí los nombres de las naciones (nombres humanos) y el genero que tienen en la historia:**

**-Arthur Kirkland – Inglaterra – Hombre**

**-Alfin F. Jones – América – Mujer – nombre real: Alfred F. Jones**

**- Francis Bonnefoy – Francia – Hombre**

**-Matthy Williams – Canadá – Mujer - nombre real: Matthew Williams**

**-Kiku Honda – Japon – Mujer**

**-Heracles Karpusi – Grecia – Hombre**

**-Berwald Oxentierna – Suecia – Hombre**

**-Tina Vainamoinen – Finlandia – Mujer - nombre real: Tino Vainamoinen**

**-Ivan Braginski – Russia – Hombre**

**-Maria Lopez – México - Mujer – nombre real: ni idea XD**

**-Wang Yao – China – Hombre**

**-Natalia Arlouskaya – Belarús – Mujer**

**-Noru – Noruega – Mujer – nombre real: ni idea XD**

**-Dinam – Dinamarca – Hombre – nombre real: ni idea u.u**

**-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Espana – Hombre**

**-Libertá Vargas – Italia S. – Mujer – nombre real: Lovino Vargas**

**-Felicitá Vargas – Italia N. – Mujer – nombre real: Feliciano Vargas**

**-Ludwig Beilschmidt – Alemania (Doitsu) – Hombre**

**-Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prussia – Hombre**

**-Roderichy Edelstain – Austria – Mujer – nombre real: Roderich Edelstain.**

**-Lim Woo Yong – Corea del N. – Mujer **

**-Im Young Soo – Corea del S. – Hombre**

**-Sadiq Annan – Turquia – Hombre**

**-Vash Zwingli – Suiza – Hombre**

**En el anterior cap al final me equivoque, es Alfin F. Jones no Alfred XD.**

No creía en la suerte

Capitulo 2: Esperar lo inesperado

Los días pasaban volando, desgraciadamente me había acostumbrado a lo inesperado, tuve que decirle adiós a mi hermosa rutina, todo por culpa de aquella chica.

-Ho! Pero si es cejotas! – aquel grito me hubiera sobresaltado de no ser a que ya era una costumbre.

-Ya te había dicho que soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland – no importa cuántas veces se lo repita.

-Si claro, claro pero I'm the Heroine hahaha y puedo llamarte como quiera hahaha –sentencio.

Pues bien, me pregunto hasta el día de hoy como rayos termine así.

Viendo la historia desde otro Angulo

Historia Narrada por Kiku Honda

-Kiku! – Escuche la voz de Alfin-san.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Alfin-san? – conteste lo más firme que pude.

-Kiku ven conmigo! – pidió desprevenidamente Alfin-san, normalmente solo me hubiese arrastrado con ella.

-De-demo Alfin-san en la siguiente c-clase nos separamos – trate de hacer entrar en razón a Alfin-san pero no resulto, ella siguió insistiendo.

-Come on Kiku let's go! – Dijo Alfin-san.

-Ie Alfin-san, la siguiente clase para mi es Contabilidad financiera y a ti te toca Administración – persuadí a Alfin-san hasta que acepto irse, una vez que se fue me dirigí al laboratorio de contabilidad, en el camino me encontré con Heracles-san, el realmente es Sugoii, pasa las clases a las que asiste, que no son muy frecuentes, durmiendo, también trae animales a la escuela, principalmente nekos, que son muy kawaii, pero prefiero no involucrarme, aun así, es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, y pertenece a la familia Karpusi, esta es muy apreciada por los logros académicos de sus líderes, Heracles-san es el próximo líder, así que cuando puedo trato de ayudarle o darle ánimos, ya que es mucho trabajo y siento la necesidad de hablar con él, me pregunto porque será.

-Ko-Konnichiwa Heracles-san – salude con mi mejor rostro, mas como respuesta obtuve un sí que apenas pude escuchar, esto me entristeció mucho, seguramente yo no le agrado, eso fue lo que pensé, la clase transcurrió lentamente, sonó la campana… era la hora de la siguiente clase, economía, en la cual era seguro que vería de nuevo a Heracles-san, aunque yo… no le importe…

-Kiku! – esa voz era tan familiar, voltee para ver a su portador este era…

-Aquí estas Kiku, vamos juntos a la siguiente clase – dijo Sadiq-san abrazándome muy emocionado.

-Hi… - dije casi sin ánimos.

-¿T-te pasa algo Kiku?, te noto algo triste, vamos cuéntaselo a Sadiq, no te arrepentirás prometo cuidarte por siempre Kiku Honda, porque te amo – exclamo Sadiq-san, acto seguido me sonroje, aunque no era la primera vez que lo decía.

-Pero Sadiq-san que estás diciendo, s-si t-tu y y-yo solo somos amigos – dije muy apenada.

-Eso es por ahora Kiku, algún día lograre ser más que tú amigo – término de hablar y paso su lengua por su labio inferior, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara por aquel comentario, después vi que Sadiq-san miro atrás y dijo:

-Bueno continuaremos esta charla más tarde, veo que alguien te está buscando.

-¿Eh? – me sorprendí, justo atrás de Sadiq-san estaba Heracles-san con una mirada aterradora. Este último me tomo de la mano y tiro de ella fuertemente, haciéndome correr, ya lejos de ese lugar, reaccione y trate de protestar.

-H-Heracles-san me lastimas- dije con una cara de malestar, Heracles-san me soltó e inmediatamente sobe mi adolorida muñeca, por el fuerte tirón antes manifestado por Heracles-san, mientras, este camino lentamente por el pasillo, dejándome atrás, logre alcanzarlo y…

-Heracles-san ¿nande? ¿Por qué tiraste de mi brazo? ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunte muy confundida.

-No – esa fue su única respuesta, y así después de un momento en el que me perdí en mis pensamientos al regresar a la realidad, estaba solo…

-"No", seguro era la verdad, ya que yo… no le importo – pero por dentro deseaba que el estuviese mintiendo, porque en el fondo, lo amo, algunas lagrimas resbalaron por mi rostro mientras su respuesta resonaba en mi ser "No", trate de animarme a mí misma…

-Vaya!, es tarde, tengo que ir a clase – trate de fingir una sonrisa y corrí rumbo al aula de economía.

Finalmente la clase termino, era hora de ir a casa, como cualquier día, guarde mis útiles y vi una silueta acercándose a mí, voltee y ahí estaba el.

-Ah! Sadiq-san, eres tu – fingí una sonrisa.

-Kiku, a mi no puedes engañarme – dijo con una mirada muy seria en mi rostro.

-¿D-De que hablas Sadiq-san? – pregunte algo asombrada por la forma tan inusual en la que Sadiq-san había hablado.

-Kiku, se que te sientes triste, dime ¿A sido ese maldito Heracles? – pregunto aunque parecía que trataba de ordenarme que se lo dijera.

-N-no sé de que hablas Sadiq-san, me encuentro bien – supongo que no pude engañarlo, aun menos después de sentir unas espesas lagrimas cayendo de mis sentimentales ojos. Acto seguido Sadiq-san me abrazo, pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome y atrayéndome a su cálido pecho, es verdad que a veces me daba sustos y otras veces creí que era algo hentai demo en las ocasiones más tristes de mi vida, el estaba ahí, abrazándome cada vez más fuerte y diciendo siempre lo mismo.

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte Kiku - Aunque era siempre la misma frase, era suficiente para alegrarme lo que me restaba del día. Fue entonces que Heracles-san entro al aula vacía, solo estábamos Sadiq-san y yo, abrazados, el… él le soltó un golpe aparentemente muy fuerte a Sadiq-san quien callo inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué – Qué hiciste Heracles-san!? – reclame lo más rudo que pude pero no obtuve respuesta el estaba a punto de marcharse cuando yo...

-¡Dime que te sucede! ¿Por qué has golpeado a Sadiq-san? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?! – pare por falta de aire y lo que vino fue lo más serio que había dicho en mi vida.

-Hum! Olvídalo, se que te gusta hacerme sentir mal! Vete! No quiero verte jamás! – eso lo decía mi boca, pero mi corazón decía "¡Quédate! ¡Te amo!" palabras que nunca saldrían de mi boca, fue así que Heracles-san se marcho y me dejo sola… aparentemente por mi voluntad…

**Pues si tienen algún comentario o algo, realmente los reviews me hacen querer seguir escribiendo :), además, creo que subiré otro fanfic, es Spamano y por ultimo estoy haciendo otro, si quieren alguna pareja en la que estén involucrados estos personajes, no duden en decírmelo, tratare de hacerla, ya les deje los nombres de cada país que está en la historia.**


End file.
